kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sharks Fin
Mariner's Harbor A plain looking 2 storey building, rectangular with the wide face lit up and glowing with oil lamps that shine, pale yellow, on the filth strewn street below. With a constantly racous, drunken, salty dog clientel this establishment was avoided like the plague by Grendelmar Greymyst. so now, the Shark's Fin is still considered part of the shanties and warehouses of Mariner's Harbor. Inside however is a different story. The seats are usually packed with Dwarven Forge hands and a mixed crowd of burly, ale-keg destroying, sailors and mariners looking for action and excitment. Behind the scenes however there is a strict heirarchy that keeps a watchful eye over things. A secret room, off of the upstairs inn, is the secret meeting place for a citywide network of 'defenders' . Made up of masters of lore and secrecy, adventurers looking for information... any of these things that need to be hidden from the eyes of the populous, especially the empire or the barony, are dealt with in small councils held in a few secret key locations throughout the city. Especially here. If the Pc's find their way into this innercircle, they can be connected with information... 'Wine' The juice of crushed grapes fermented and aged to produce an appetising beverage. The longer the wine has aged, the greater its refinement. Wine, Common: 2 sp per pitcher; 6 lb. Wine, Fine: 10 gp per bottle; 1½ lb. 'Meals' Poor meals might be composed of bread, baked turnips, onions and water. Common meals might consist of bread, chicken stew (easy on the chicken), carrots and watered-down ale or wine. Good meals might be composed of bread and pastries, beef, peas and ale or wine. Meals, Common: 3 sp per day. Meals, Good: 5 sp per day. Meals: Poor: 1 sp per day. 'Rage Wine' Although rage wine is actually a grain alcohol of sorts, it is typically called rage wine in the bardic songs written about it. Most of these songs involve violence and gratuitous property damage, and rightly so. Most drinking establishments do not offer rage wine for exactly this reason, though some very rough taverns might cater to those who have acquired a taste for its exotic and spicy flavour. Drinking even one small glass of this faintly red liquid causes the imbiber to make a Willpower save (DC 10) or become belligerent and dour. Each additional glass requires another save and increases the DC by +4. Once someone has failed a saving throw against the effects of rage wine, any little incident will set them off. They will then attack the nearest likely target, ignoring their weapons in favour of grappling, punching and general brawling mayhem. If they have had four or more glasses of rage wine at this point, they gain the benefits of the barbarian’s rage class ability for the first five rounds of combat. While the exhaustion effects of the rage ability also apply, most drinkers of rage wine are unconscious long before that becomes a problem. A single bottle of this wine contains 24 servings. Rage Wine: 75 gp per bottle: 1 lb. 'Ale' This heady, golden beverage is the favourite of adventurers the world over. Ale, Gallon: 2 sp; 8 lb. Ale, Mug: 4 cp; 1 lb.